A rectangle is $7$ feet long. The rectangle is also $3$ feet wide. What is its area?
Answer: $7\text{ ft}$ $3\text{ ft}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 The area is the length times the width. The length is 7 feet. The width is 3 feet. Thus the area is $7\times3$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 7 \times 3 = 21 $ We can also count 21 square feet.